Throwing In The Towel
by RandomnessDotCom
Summary: Harry learns a lot about himself and the Wizarding World. Events happen in Harry's 6th year that cause him to run away. Slash HPDM, Mpreg.
1. Partners

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the ideas from the Harry Potter Series, JK Rowling does. I'm not making any profit from this story, so there is no need to sue me.

**Summary­-** Harry never knew that the Wizarding World didn't accept homosexuality. Unfortunately Harry will have to learn this the hard way. Slash HPDM, Mpreg.

**A/N-** I've written other Harry Potter stories under a different name. This is my first time writing a slash story, and I didn't want my other readers to be offended by me reading and writing slash. I hope you enjoy my story and please review with comments or ideas.

**A/N2-** I'm planning for this to be a long story, so I'm starting it off where Harry and Draco aren't even together yet, and Harry doesn't even know he likes men. The slash will come in later.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Partners**

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Monday morning, and Harry had over slept and completely missed breakfast. Now, he was desperately trying to make it to his first period, which was none other than Potions with Professor Snape. He didn't want to start of his first week of 6th year losing house points from Snape.

'Merlin, why didn't Ron wake me up this morning when he went off to breakfast?' Harry thought. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he never saw Draco Malfoy, who was also late to potions class, walking in front of him, and ran straight into him. They both fell to the ground and Harry landed on top of Malfoy.

"Potter, get off of me! Geeze, ever heard of paying attention to where you are walking, or in your case running?" Malfoy yelled as he pushed Harry off of him, and got up to smooth out his cloths.

"Shut up Malfoy. Have _you_ ever thought of not walking so slowly that other people will run into you?" Harry said before thinking. 'Good one Harry.' Harry mentally kicked himself for that one.

"You're pathetic Potter. Get out of my way you stupid Gryffindork." Malfoy turned his back and left Harry to clean up his own books that were scattered across the hallway. Malfoy walked to the potions classroom, which was at the end of the corridor. The door was already closed meaning Professor Snape had begun his lesson. Malfoy pushed open the door and walked to the only open table left in the room and sat.

"Mr. Malfoy, any excuse for your lateness to my class?" Snape asked lightheartedly not really caring for an answer.

'Excuse? Of course I have and excuse. I over slept. I had to stay up most of the night doing my stupid potions summer work, because you had to assign an impossible amount of work to do in the summer. Besides, why would I do potions work during summer when I'm vacationing in France on the Riviera? So, of course I have an excuse.' Draco thought before he responded with a simple, "No sir."

Snape nodded accepting the answer. He continued his lecture on what they were going to study that year in NEWT Potions.

"I do not expect any of our work this year to get past your thick pathetic skulls," Snape said as he looked at the Gryffindor side of the room. "The fact that most of you in here had to whine to your head of house to be accepted into NEWT Potions is pathetic. I assure you, if any of you blow up one potion, you will be out of this classroom before you can say the word 'veritaserum'." Neville gulped loudly in the background. "I expect homework to be done perfectly. Assignments are to be completed on time. Your workstations should be spotless by the time you leave this classroom. Tardiness is unacceptable or else your house will suffer a severe amount of point lo-"

Snape was suddenly interrupted by the door of his classroom opening up and none other than the boy-who-lived walking in.

"Well well well, Mr. Potter. So you finally decided to join us. I started to believe that you wouldn't show up, that you believed you were too good to come to class." Snape's eyebrow rose. "So tell me, Mr. Potter, what pathetic excuse do you have this time?" Snape's eyebrow rose even further, to a height which some believed impossible. He then crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.

Harry was quickly trying to think of an answer. 'Umm a hippogriff attacked me? No, he wouldn't believe that. Hagrid wanted to talk to me? No, I shouldn't blame it on Hagrid. Umm. What to say, what to say. Think. Think. Think. Umm.' Harry began to panic.

"Mr. Potter, an answer. Now."

"Umm. Well you see Professor, I -"

"No Potter, I do not _see_. In fact, I was just talking about you. Pathetic really. Begging your head of house to let you in my class when everyone knows you are abysmal in potions. Where did this sudden passion for my subject come from, hmm?" He paused receiving no response to his question. "I'll be watching you this whole year Potter. I mean it. One screw up and you are out of this class, and then you can say goodbye to your precious dreams. 20 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Don't let it happen again."

"What?" Ron Weasley said as he stood up to defend his friend. "Malfoy just walked in here two minutes before Harry and you didn't take away any points from Slytherin!" Malfoy and the other Slytherins snickered in the background.

"Mr. Weasley! How dare you interrupt my class with your useless voice. 10 points from Gryffindor. Since I am in such a _happy_ mood," Snape paused and smirked at Ron, "I will explain to you why Mr. Malfoy didn't lose any points." Snape nodded toward Malfoy, and stalked over to stand in front of Ron towering over his desk in a very intimidating manner.

"Draco had an excuse. He -"

"No he didn't." Snape was interrupted again by Ron. "He just came in here and sat down. He even told you he had no excuse when you asked him."

"That is it Mr. Weasley. Congratulations, you have won yourself a detention with Filch tonight and 20 points from Gryffindor. Do not disrespect me again. Now as I was saying, Mr. Malfoy was not penalized because he came late to class before I gave the rules about tardiness. Mr. Potter did not. Therefore, Mr. Potter caused his house to lose points. There Mr. Weasley, does that satisfy your curiosity?" Snape now had his hands on Ron's table and was leaning over the desk yelling in Ron's face.

Ron didn't reply. He was breathing heavily, but he just looked at his hands and watched as he twirled his thumbs, hoping that Snape would leave him alone. In the background, Malfoy murmured something about "pathetic Gryffindors" to his fellow Slytherins. Harry was still standing in the back of the classroom. He hadn't moved since he entered the class.

"Mr. Potter, I strongly suggest you find a seat, before I really lose my patience, or else you will join Mr. Weasley tonight in detention." Snape said as he walked to the front of the room. When he turned around, Harry still hadn't moved. He was looking for a place to sit, but the only open seat was the one that was next to Malfoy. "Mr. Potter, a seat. _Now_. You have disrupted my class long enough. Find a seat or do not even bother coming to class again."

Harry sighed and walked to the seat next to Malfoy. He looked over at Hermione and Ron as he walked to the seat. Hermione mouth 'I'm sorry' and Ron was looking even more pissed that Harry had to sit next the Malfoy. Harry ignored Malfoy as he sat down and pulled out his potions work. He tried his hardest to pay attention to Professor Snape, but Malfoy kept distracting him.

"You should keep your fan club in line Potter." Malfoy sneered as he whispered to Harry. "Wouldn't want them to _fall_ through any _veils_, right Potter? You would know all about _falling_ through veils." Malfoy taunted. Malfoy could see what he was doing to Potter and he loved it. Potter was shaking and his breathing was very heavy. His hands were in tight fists, and he had destroyed his quill, which laid in pieces under his hand after he smashed it in his fist.

'Don't kill him. Don't kill him.' Harry kept chanting in his mind. 'He's not worth Azkaban. He's not worth Azkaban. Don't kill him.'

"You really are pathetic." Malfoy said as he watched Harry try to calm down. "So tell me Potter, who are you going to _kill_ next?"

That statement hit Harry hard. Harry still wasn't over the death of his godfather, Sirius. His friends thought Harry was done grieving, because they believed he had the whole summer to. The truth was Harry hadn't even begun. It was still really hard to accept the fact that the only person he ever considered a father was dead. He was dead and never coming back. Harry tried his hardest not to think about Sirius at all during the summer. Luckily, the Dursleys kept him busy with chores. Harry never thought he would be thankful for the long list of chores that Uncle Vernon would give him every morning, but this summer he was. It meant that he would have something to focus on constantly. That way he could keep sad thoughts about Sirius out of his head. It's not that he didn't want to think about Sirius. He just wasn't ready to move on. He wasn't ready to let go of the guilt.

_Guilt_

Harry never told anyone, but every night he would have nightmares about Sirius and the veil. When he would wake up in the morning, he wouldn't think of themonsters that plagued his rest. He had a feeling that the Dursleys knew about his nightmares, but they never said anything. Harry figured that Dumbledore must have owled them before Harry returned from school to tell them about Harry's loss. The Dursleys didn't seem to be that mean to him. They just ignored him, and gave him chores. Harry was extremely grateful.

Harry tried his hardest not to think about Sirius at that moment. He hated being weak in front of Malfoy. He hated showing Malfoy that he had power over him. So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment: attack Malfoy with his own monsters. He knew that saying the things he did didn't make him any better than Malfoy, but he needed the satisfaction that he could make Malfoy feel weak too.

"Why don't you tell me if your father reserved a place for you in Azkaban right in the cell next to his? Does it come with an ocean view so you can spend most of your life in Azkaban looking out a tiny barred window, being a desperate wanna be? Dreaming of what could be? Has your father written to you telling you about all his dementor friends? Has he come up with nicknames for them yet? Because I'm sure they are really _close_." Harry turned to Malfoy and continued. "You know, it's sad. When I first met Sirius, he told me how he snuck out of Azkaban. If you weren't so snobby and stuck up I would have told you. It's rather easy to sneak out of there actually, all you have to do is... Oops, I almost told you. What was I thinking? I don't want your nasty Death Eater father escaping. Sorry."

Harry saw Draco's eyes twitch for a second. There was a flicker of pain and hurt in his piercing silver eyes, but only for a moment. That moment felt like an eternity for Draco. Harry hit a hard spot for Draco, just like Draco had done for Harry, but Draco was much better keeping his emotions in check. He didn't let any other emotions show except for the eye flicker, but it was enough for Harry to know that he angered Draco.

"Drop dead Potter."

"Likewise Malfoy."

Harry and Draco stopped talking and started paying attention to Snape. Professor Snape had just finished telling the class the different potions they would be studying that year.

"Now this year in potions you will have one partner all year round, just one partner. You will work with this partner on all your potions and assignments. The reason you can only have one partner is that we are going to be working on some very challenging potions and it is best to know your partner's abilities and habits, because this will decrease the chance of, shall I say, _screw ups._ I would advise you to enjoy the time with your partner this year, because it is the last time you will have a partner in this class. If you some how make it through this year, well then next year all work will be done individually."

Snape started to pace in the front of the class. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that there was ten minutes left of class. 'Good. I can't stand these mindless students, and it is only the first day of class. I'm getting too old for this. I swear one of these days I'm going to lose it and start cursing heads off.'

"Now are there any questions?" Snape asked. Hermiones hand shot up in the air. 'Why did I ask that? I knew she would have a question. She always has questions. Oh how I hate know-it-all bookworms.'

"Yes Miss. Granger, what is your question?" He asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could tell us how you were choosing our partners?"

"Ah yes. Well, the person you are sitting next to now is your partner for the rest of the year." Snape smirked when he realized who he just paired up. 'This will make the year very interesting. Malfoy and Potter, partners. Oh joy.'

"WHAT?" Harry and Draco screamed at the same time.

"Professor surely you will reconsider that decision. I don't want to work with Malfoy this whole year. We will kill each other." Harry pleaded. This year was going to be hard enough. He didn't need Malfoy there constantly. It would be murder.

"No, Mr. Potter, I was not kidding. I made my decision, and that is final. No exceptions."

"Professor. I beg you to reconsider. Surely you can't expect me to work with this air head?" Malfoy complained.

"Mr. Malfoy, though I share your dismay in this situation, I regret to inform you that it is either work with Potter or Longbottom." Snape nodded toward Neville, who was sitting in the back of the classroom all by himself at a table with no chair for someone else to sit in. "Take your pick."

"Professor, I'll work with Neville." Harry spoke up. He definitely didn't want to work with Malfoy, even if it meant that he had to work with Neville. Anything was better than working with Malfoy.

"Potter, shut up. I do not remember giving you a choice in this matter. The last time I checked, your last name was not Malfoy, so stay out of this conversation." No way was Snape going to let Harry get out of this situation easily. "Mr. Malfoy, your decision?"

Malfoy looked between Potter and Longbottom. 'Hmm, do I want to work with the cauldron-exploding-idiot or the air-head-extraordinaire. Since my grade depends on this, I'll choose the air-head-extraordinaire. "Potter, sir."

Harry slammed his head on the table. 'Why me?'

"Alright. Any other questions?" Snape asked.

Neville raised his hand very slowly. Professor Snape could tell that he was shaking, and so he smirked and yelled. "What Longbottom?"

Neville nearly passed out. He barley managed to ask, "Ppp-p-proff-fesor II-I waaa-as wondd-deringg-g if yoo-ou couldd-d tee-ell mee-e whoo-o II-I was woo-orking wii-ith?" Neville gulped.

"Ah, yes." Snape looked around the classroom at all the different pairs. His eyes landed on Granger and Weasley. 'This will screw up Grangers year for sure. Maybe she will actually fail potions for once.' "Granger and Weasley."

Hermione's face fell. She realized that potions this year was not going to be a walk in the park.

Just then the bell rang, saving everyone from their torture session. Professor Snape watched everyone leave. He loved the anger and fear he saw on several of the Gryffindors faces.

'Maybe this year won't be that bad.' He smirked, walked up to the door of his classroom, and slammed it shut. 'Ah, free period. No mindless students to _teach._'

**

* * *

****To be continued...**

So what do you think? Should I continue this story? Should I make any changes? Do the characters seem in-character? Any suggestions? Please review!

Thanks, RandomnessDotCom


	2. Library

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the ideas from the Harry Potter Series, JK Rowling does. I'm not making any profit from this story, so there is no need to sue me.

**Summary­-** Harry never knew that the Wizarding World didn't accept homosexuality. Unfortunately Harry will have to learn this the hard way. Slash HPDM, Mpreg.

**A/N-** It's snowing outside right now!!!!!!!!! I'm praying for a delay from school tomorrow.. well maybe not.. the snow can be a good and bad thing: shorter school (good), can't drive my car cause it has rear-wheel-drive and I would spin out everywhere on the road (bad).. oh well.. I'm just happy that its snowwwwwwwwwing.. any who.. oh oh!!.. this weekend, I got accepted to two of the three colleges I applied to! sigh I'm just so happy this week.. smiles.. any who.. on with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Library**

"Come on Harry, hurry up. It's lunch time, and I'm hungry," Ron whined as he and Hermione waited for Harry to pack his bags up. They were just leaving History of Magic, and Harry had fallen asleep during the class.

"Harry, you really shouldn't fall asleep in class. I know History of Magic is really boring, and that it is hard to stay awake, but you really should make more of an effort to stay awake next time. It's not good to fall asleep in the first class, that is when we learn what we are going to learn the whole year." Hermione was in full lecture mode, and Harry just wasn't in the mood to hear it. He was still a little angry at his friends for not waking him up in the morning for potions.

"You're being a little hypercritical, don't you think?" Harry asked. "You're telling me it's not good to sleep in class, especially on the first day. Well, you and Ron were ready to let me sleep through Potions, which was the first class of the year no less, and you know how Snape is. He is always dying to get me in trouble somehow. Save the lecture for another time Hermione, I'm not in the mood to hear it."

Hermione and Ron were a little shocked at Harry response. Hermione felt hurt. She could tell there was something wrong with her best friend. It was the first day back and he was already exhausted. Ron had tried to get Harry up this morning, but he just wouldn't get up, so we left him. Now he was falling asleep in class, and snapping at his friends. They looked at each other, and Hermione gave Ron a look that said they were going to talk about Harry later on and try to figure out what's wrong. For now they just ignored Harry's comment, and walked to lunch.

Ron's stomach rumbled as they turned the corner to the Great Hall. "Oh man, I'm so hungry."

"Ron, you're always hungry," Harry stated.

"Harry's right Ron, stop complaining, we're almost there."

"I know. I'm just excited." Ron said with a huge grin on his face. He looked like an over-excited dog getting a treat because he had done a trick for his master.

"The way you act around meal time, makes people wonder if you have ever eaten food before. Is it really that necessary to get that excited over food?" Hermione asked. They sat down in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

Ron loaded up his plate and started eating his food. "I can't explain it. I just love food." He looked over at Harry and said, "So Harry, do you know who is the new Quidditch Captain this year?"

"Ron you are on the team also. If you don't know, what makes you think I know?" Harry asked. Harry didn't even know if he was allowed to play. "I might not be able to play this year. My life-long ban on Quidditch has yet to be lifted. McGonagall will come around to one of the team mates later this week and name them captain. Who knows, maybe you'll become captain, Ron."

Ron grinned at that comment, and an image of the Ron he saw in the Mirror of Erised came into his head. "Don't worry Harry. There is no way McGonagall will let your ban on Quidditch hold. We'll need you this year if we want to win the cup."

Harry thought about that for a second and agreed. "You're probably right. If that doesn't happen, then I can go and talk to Dumbledore, and see if he can do anything about it."

"Mood mydeema." Ron tried to say 'Good idea' with his mouth full, but it didn't work too well.

"Ronald Weasley! Where are your eating manners?" Hermione chastised Ron for talking with his mouth full.

"Umm... I ate them." Hermione shook her head at her friend's stupidity. Her face quickly turned to horror at the way Ron sucked his food up like a vacuum cleaner.

"Clearly." She shook her head in disgust, 'How in the name of Merlin does he not choke? The speed at which the food is entering his mouth and reaching his stomach is nearly impossible.' Hermione shuttered as she watched Ron, and then got up from the table. "I've lost my appetite. I'm going to the library to get a head start on the potions project."

Harry's head shot up at that statement. "Potions project? What potions project?" He was confused. "There was nothing said about a project in potions this morning."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry were you paying attention in any of your classes today?"

Harry thought about that question, and quickly realized that he hadn't, not even in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had been to busy sleeping with his eyes open, an art which he had almost perfected during the summer. "Well you see Hermione, in Potions I couldn't focus. Then in Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was this bird in the window, and it kept on flying-"

"No no Harry. I didn't actually want an answer to that question." She shook her head at Harry. "Come on, I'm taking you to the Library with me. Then I can straighten you out about this project." She looked over at Ron to tell his to meet them there, and nearly screamed when she saw him trying to talk.

"M'll meet moo-"

"Don't speak!" She quickly cut him off quickly. "I don't want to know what you ate. Can't you keep food in your mouth? Ron, you better shape up, or I will be owling your mother about this eating behavior." Ron opened his mouth still full of food to say something, but Hermione cut his off again. "Keep your mouth shut! When you're done sucking things in your mouth, Ron, then you can come and join Harry and me in the Library. Otherwise, stay far far away from us when you look like _that._" She shuttered again, and grabbed Harry by the shirt and walked quickly out of the hall.

Ron watched them go and thought, 'Oh man, I think I'm in love.'

* * *

Hermione slammed her heavy notebook down on a table in the back corner of the library, and sat down in the chair. Harry sat down in the chair opposite her, and watched her open her notebook. "You're lucky I'm going to let you look at my notes from Potions, Harry. I'm warning you though, this is the last time I'm going to let you. I'm only doing this because you had a bad morning. We are in NEWT classes now Harry. You really have to pay attention."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Hermione. I'm glad to know I have such great friends who will always be there for me."

Hermione sighed, and looked her friend in the eye. "Harry, is there something you want to talk about?" She said in a careful voice.

"No Hermione, I'm fine."

"You sure, because you seem distracted. It's only the first day back and you're already exhausted," she said. "Did something happen with the Dursley's this summer?"

Maybe it was the fact that Harry was tired, maybe it was all the stress he was under, or maybe it was something else, but something caused him to snap back at Hermione, even when she was trying to help. "No Hermione. In fact, they weren't that bad this summer. They made me actually enjoy this summer. It was a break from here. From this world. From magic. From all the responsibility. From being hurt."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I really don't understand what you're talking about." Hermione stated.

"That's it. You don't understand. You don't understand anything. So, just stop asking questions. You'll never understand!" Harry knew he wasn't being a good friend. He knew he was being whiny, but he really didn't care.

Hermione didn't really know what to say. She still didn't understand anything, and that wasn't like Hermione. She always felt that she knew her friends pretty well, but something was seriously wrong, and Harry wasn't talking about it. She decided that she would watch her friend carefully this year, maybe she could figure it out on her own and then talk to Harry about it, because he obviously needed help. "Ok Harry, I won't ask you anymore questions now. Just remember that if you ever need to talk to me, I'll always be there."

Harry nodded his head, "Ok, Hermione, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." She looked at her notes, and then started explaining the project to Harry. "Ok, Harry. Professor Snape told us that we should start gathering information on Skele-Gro."

"Oh I know all about that. That stuff burns and tastes horrible." He shuddered at the memory, and Hermione laughed.

"Yes Harry, you would know all about Skele-Gro. Anyway, that is the potion we are going to be studying. Snape said he wanted a whole write up and everything, and he said that everything had to be done with your partner. He wants you to research and write together, so I guess you're going to be spending a lot of time with Malfoy." She said the last part in a sad careful voice. She didn't want to get her friend angry again.

"Great, just great. Sure, I thought it was bad enough having my grade in Potions depend on how well Malfoy and I can get along to produce a potion, but now I have to spend time out of class. Could this year get any better?" Harry asked while holding his hands up in frustration.

Hermione sighed. "Look at it this way, Harry. At least Malfoy is smart in Potions. The project shouldn't be that bad, and he is really good at making potions. I know it will be hard to work and deal with his horrible self-centered personality, but I know you can do it," she said with a smile. 'There is always a bright side to a horrible situation', she thought.

"Thanks for the encouragement. Now I have to find a way to get this info to Malfoy," he said as he finished copying down the notes on the project from Hermione. "I don't think he knows about this either. We were both arguing when Professor Snape assigned it. He probably would have said something about getting together if he had known."

"Maybe you could owl him?" Hermione suggested. "That way you won't have to go up and talk to him. It will reduce the amount of time you have to spend in his presence by about a minute."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I shouldn't send Hedwig to him, though. He might rip her head off or something."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm sure Hedwig would love to deliver some mail. She didn't get to do it much this summer."

Harry smiled at that last statement, but the smile didn't reach his ears. When she said that Hedwig didn't send much mail this summer, it was true. It just reminded him of how he felt that his friends abandoned him. He chose to ignore it now. He didn't want to get angry and snap at Hermione again. She really was helping him a lot, and he was grateful.

Just then Ron showed up, and sat down next to Harry. Hermione looked at Ron and sighed. "Ron, you have a stain on your robe."

Ron looked down at his robe, and sure enough, there was a big huge Pumpkin Juice stain on it from when he was trying to drink and chew at the same time. "Wow, thanks Hermione, I didn't even see it."

Hermione shook her head and pulled out her want and vanished the stain. Ron smiled at her. "Ron, what am I going to do about you."

Harry watched the two interact. The already acted like an old married couple. They would playfully argue, and Hermione was constantly making sure Ron looked presentable in public. Anyone could see that they were in love with each other. It was only a matter of time till Ron worked up enough confidence to ask Hermione out, and Hermione was patiently waiting for that moment. Watching them made Harry wonder if he would ever find someone who he felt like that for, and vise-versa. He wondered if he would live long enough to have children of his own and watch them grow up, and see them receive their Hogwarts letter and fly their first broom stick. He desperately wanted a family of his own, one that loved him. He just needed to find that special someone that looked beyond that scar on his forehead.

Hermione broke up Harry's thought by saying, "Our free period is almost over. We should probably start heading to charms now." Harry and Ron nodded their head yes, and the three of them got up and started walking.

* * *

It was now after dinner, and Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going up to his room to write the letter to Malfoy. He pulled out a quill, some ink, and some paper and laid down on his bed.

'What should I say?' He thought. He didn't want to sound too demanding, because then he knew Malfoy would be really difficult. He didn't want to sound nice, because it was Malfoy he was writing to. He also didn't want the note to be very long. 'Why is this so difficult? It's just a note to Malfoy about a project we have to do. Why am I thinking about what I say in it so much?' With that thought, Harry began writing. Five minutes later, when he was finished writing, he read it. It said:

Malfoy-

During your whining in Potions today, we missed Professor Snape assigning a research project on Skele-Gro. This project is due next week, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend my weekend stuck in the Library with you. So I would suggest we pick a time this week and get together and get this project done. Send a reply about when and where you want to meet.

-Harry

Harry thought about adding, 'P.S.- You hurt my owl Hedwig, you die!' but he didn't want to give Malfoy any ideas.

Harry put his ink and quill away as he waited for the note to dry. He then walked down stairs to the Common Room. "I'm going to find Hedwig to deliver this letter. I'll be back in a few." Hermione nodded her head from behind the book she was reading, and Ron nodded his head from the chest board where he was currently beat Seamus.

Ten minutes later you could find Harry with Hedwid on his shoulder with Malfoys not attached to her leg. "Ok girl, it's been a long time since you delivered a letter. Now I need you to deliver this letter to Draco Malfoy." Hedwig made a noise when Harry said Malfoys name. "Yes I know, it's Malfoy, but I really need you to send this to him, because we have to do a project together, ok?" Hedwig nodded and flew off toward Malfoys room. Harry walked back to the Common Room, and said a quick goodnight to Hermione and Ron, and went to bed early. His last thoughts were, 'I hope tomorrow is better than today,' and then he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hedwig flew to Harry with a note tied to her foot. 'Oh, it's Malfoys reply,' he thought. He took the letter from Hedwig, and gave her a small piece of bacon to say thank you. She flew off as he opened the letter.

Potter-

Meet me in the Library today after dinner. We can work until curfew.

-Draco

Harry sighed, 'Hopefully we will get the project done today.'

The Golden Trio then got up from breakfast and walked to their first class of the day.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued...**

blaaaaaaaaaa... another chapter!! please review, and tell me what you think!!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the ideas from the Harry Potter Series, JK Rowling does. I'm not making any profit from this story, so there is no need to sue me.

**Summary­-** Harry never knew that the Wizarding World didn't accept homosexuality. Unfortunately Harry will have to learn this the hard way. Slash HPDM, Mpreg.

**A/N- **Sorry I took so long.. I had other things on my mind.. Anywho.. I hope you like this chapter... Blah... Umm... On with the story!

**A/N (12/30/04)- **I had to changed a part in this chapter where Draco was thinking about his father.. I realized that it controdicted what was originaly written in the first chapter.. Sorry..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - The Meeting**

The clock seemed to move slower and slower as the seconds crawled away. It was five minutes before dinner, and Harry was sitting in class staring at the clock trying to make it move faster. 'This is so boring. Come on move faster. I want to get out of here.' No matter how much Harry tried the second hand just seemed to move slower and slower. 'Ah! What's that Muggle expression? A watched pot never boils? Yes that's it. Well, boil you stupid pot, boil!' Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow. Harry looked at her and she nodded her head toward the professor in the front of the class. Hermione's expression clearly read: 'Pay attention! Or I will hurt you.' Harry sighed, and as it to answer his earlier plea, the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked out of the classroom and Ron said, "Oh man that class was incredibly boring. Yes, it's dinnertime."

"Oh shut up about food, Ron," Hermione scolded. She was really starting to get tired of Ron and the hole in his stomach. "I, for one, thought the class was incredibly enlightening. I mean who would have thought-"

"- Look! The Great Hall it's all the way down on the other side of the corridor," Ron interrupted Hermione. He really didn't want to hear about their last class all over again after he was forced to pay attention to it due to Hermione stomping on his feet every time he would start to daydream.

Hermione looked at Ron as it he had lost it. "Umm. Yes, Ron. The Great Hall has always been there. Are you feeling fine?"

"Oh yes. Perfectly fine. Never better, right Harry?" Ron asked Harry for help and he also was trying to get the conversation out of his hands.

"Hermione," Harry said slowly as turned his head to look at her face. "Ron didn't want to hear you talk about class so he said the comment about the Great Hall."

Ron's mouth fell open. "Thanks for the help. Glad to know you will always be there for me," he chastised.

"Anytime," Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione walked a little faster than the two boys and said to Ron over her shoulder, "Ronald, if you think I am going to help you with your school work this year, then I believe that you need to act a bit more respectable toward me." Then she walked off fast to her seat at the Gryffindor table.

Ron looked confused at the comment so Harry slowed his pace and turned to Ron, "She means: be nice to her and then ask her out soon, or else you are going to lose her to someone else." Ron turned red.

"Wh-what are y-you talking about? I-I don't l-like her," Ron stuttered. Harry just shook his head and laughed at Ron's pathetic attempt to hid his feelings.

"Sure Ron, if you don't like her, then Snape is my father."

"Ah. You must be Harold Snape," Ron said sarcastically as he grabbed Harry's hand and started shaking it. "I'm Ron Weasley. Oh, by the way, I hope you won't mind if I set a few bludgers to your fathers head. He happens to get on my nerves a lot. Dreadful man he is. I hope you're nothing like him." Ron has a huge smile on his face as the sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry shook his head. "Ron, shut up. You know you do. End of discussion."

Dinner flew by, and before Harry knew it, it was time for him to meet Malfoy in the Library. Harry got up from the table and said, "I have a _meeting_ with Malfoy now. I won't be back till curfew, so don't wait up for me. I'll be fine."

"Now Harry, don't be afraid to hurt the ferret if he gets on your nerves. Oh, and don't be afraid to come and get me if you want to double team him. I would be more than glad to pound his face into the floor." Ron was shaking his finger at Harry like a mother would when telling their child to not tell lies.

Hermione's eyes were about to fall out of her head, when she heard Ron say that. "I can't believe you Ron, you are a _prefect_, and as a prefect, you are supposed to set examples for your peers. You aren't supposed to encourage rule breaking behavior. Someone could get hurt. I expected better out of you."

Ron turned red as Hermione scolded him. "Sorry, Mione." He said with his head bent down.

Hermione turned her head to Harry. "Don't worry Harry, it will be over before you know it." As she said this Ron mouthed, 'Get me if you need me!'

Harry laughed at the two of them. "You're probably right, Hermione. Anyway, I better be going. Don't want to keep Malfoy waiting. Who knows, he's might get bored and off himself. Don't want to miss that!" Harry quickly said as he turned around not wanting to deal with Hermione's reaction.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded as she watched him walk away. Ron was laughing in the background, and she turned and glared at him. "Don't you encourage him, Ron." Ron stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry, Mione."

* * *

Harry arrived in the Library first, and found a table in the back of the room so they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Malfoy arrived five minutes later, and slammed his bag on the table startling Harry.

"So Potter, what exactly is this so called project that we need to do?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow as he tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

Harry cleared his throat and pulled out the notes on the project that Hermione gave him. "This is what Hermione said the project was on." Harry gave the notes to Malfoy and he read them over. When he was finished he glanced up to Harry.

"Are you sure we can trust the Mudblood?"

Harry glared at Malfoy. "Malfoy, if you continue to make fun of my friends, I will be forced to hurt you," he said slowly.

"Are you threatening me, Potter?"

Harry smirked. "Possibly." He paused. "I didn't come here to spend my time trading insults with you, I came here, because I wanted to get this stupid project done. So, can we stop arguing and just get this done?"

"Just what exactly do you know about Skele-Gro, Potter," Malfoy asked, changing the subject.

Harry thought about his answer for a second. He had used Skele-Gro before in the infirmary. All he knew was that Skele-Gro tastes disgusting, it re-grows bones, and it's painful to re-grow bones. Other than that, he could care less about it. "Um, I know that Skele-Gro re-grows bones. It also tastes really bad, and the whole re-growing bone process is painful. What do you know about Skele-Gro?"

Malfoy snickered. "You would know about re-growing bones, because you are always doing stupid Gryffindor moves in Quidditch that I hope will one day get you killed." Harry glared at Malfoy.

"For your information Malfoy, it was Professor Lockhart that caused me to need Skele-Gro. Not Quidditch."

"Yes, well I really don't care Potter. I do know that Skele-Gro is the only potion in existence that has a Muggle ingredient. I believe it is called supergoo."

Harry was shocked. 'Malfoy really does know a lot about potions, but what is supergoo? I've never heard of it, and I grew up in the Muggle World. Supergoo? There is no such thing. Could he mean...'

"Do you mean superglue, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, whatever that Muggle stuff is called." Malfoy said as if he didn't care.

"Eww. You mean I've drunk superglue? That is disgusting." Harry shuttered and then he sighed. He knew he was in for a long night. "I'll go gets some books for us to use." Harry said as he stood up.

"Whatever Potter." Malfoy replied as he studied his perfectly manicured nails. "Don't take too long finding those books, I want to get this project done quickly."

Harry disappeared to a corner of the Library where they could find medical potions. He was mentally cursing Malfoy for not getting of his lazy arse. He skimmed the titles of several books and pulled out a few to check the index for Skele-Gro. He place the books they would need in a pile on the floor. After five minutes, his pile consisted of six thick books. He picked them up and carried them to the table. When he dropped them on the table they made a loud slamming sound, and Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Geeze, Potter. You don't have to be so rude."

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy, those books were heavy. So far, I'm the only one who has done anything about this project." Harry was now getting angry. No way was he going to do this whole project while Malfoy just sat back and relaxed.

"Well, Golden Boy, why didn't you just levitate the books. That would have been a lot easier. Don't whine to me about how your life is so hard and difficult."

"Let's just get this done. Here," Harry handed Malfoy a book. "You look in this book, I'll look in this one." Harry said as he pointed to a book near him.

Malfoy grabbed the book and looked through it. Every now and then he would write something down, and then continue reading. Harry was doing the same with his book, but he found his mind wondering a lot. Every now and then, he would pause his reading and glance at Malfoy for a few moments. It was strange being around Malfoy when he didn't have an angry look on his face. Malfoy was so absorbed in his book that he seemed calm. Anyone watching him could tell that he loved Potions. It was like his was in his own world. 'He looks rather attractive when he isn't scowling. Woo, where did that come from?' Harry was shocked. He had never before looked at another male in _that_ way. He had never called another male attractive. 'Malfoy must be getting to me. My mind is in disarray right now.' Harry then realized that he had been staring at Malfoy for almost four minutes.

Malfoy could feel Harry's eyes on him. It was making him uncomfortable, which was a new feeling for him. He was used to people staring at him. After all, he was gorgeous, who could help but stare. It was just strange to have your rival stare at you. 'Is Potter attracted to men?' Malfoy snickered in his mind. 'Potter's a poof. Well well well, this will certainly make this year rather interesting.' Malfoy knew he liked men, but he still had to keep up appearance that he liked women, because he knew that homosexuals weren't accepted in the Wizarding World. No way was he about to give up his inheritance, just so he could spend the rest of his life poor with some bloke. No, he didn't want to live in the Muggle World, because he knew that anyone found to be gay in the Wizarding World was exiled to the Muggle World, and they also had to give up their magic. That was the reason why there were so many gay people in the Muggle World. Most wizards followed their heart instead of their wallet, the opposite of Draco's philosophy.

Malfoy lifted his head and looked at Harry. "Can I help you, Potter, or do you normally stare at people when studying? It would explain why you are so stupid."

Harry opened his mouth to reply back to Malfoy but Headmaster Dumblebore saved him from the embarrassment that he would have endured by coming up behind Harry.

"Ahh, Harry I was looking for you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Dumbledore eyed the open books on the table.

Harry sighed. He was glad that Dumbledore saved him from making up an excuse for getting caught staring at Malfoy, but he was still angry with Dumbledore for the events at the end of last school year and for all the secrets he kept from him. Secrets that Harry had every right to know and never should have been kept from him. Dumbledore had too much control over Harry's life, and it was really bothering Harry. Harry found himself thinking over the summer, 'Who knows what else Dumbledore is keeping from me?' He found himself second guessing his loyalty to Dumbledore. The man was full of secrets and he talked in riddles. It's hard to stay loyal to someone who never gives you a straight answer, and only tells you things when he feels it is best for you to hear them, which is usually too late. He didn't want to talk to Dumbledore right now and he didn't want to deal with his bubbly attitude.

Harry kept his face looking in Malfoy's direction. He refused to face Dumbledore, because Dumbledore had spent all of last year not looking him in the eyes. He wasn't scared of Dumbledore, he was just angry. "What do you want, Headmaster?" He asked evenly.

Dumbledore's chest seemed to fall as he realized what Harry was doing. 'I guess he is still angry with me,' he thought. "Well, Harry, I came looking for you, because I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me for a cup of tea after your study session with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry glared at the wall behind Malfoy. "We are planning on working till curfew."

"Yes, but our little meeting won't take to long," Dumbledore replied with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.

"I'm rather tired, Headmaster. I had a bad summer. I couldn't go anywhere. I was stuck in a room all summer, but you would know all about that, wouldn't you _Headmaster_?" Harry's glare intensified.

Malfoy watched the whole conversation with a raised eyebrow. He could tell that Potter was angry atDumbledore for something. He listened closely and took in every movement each made. 'I think I'm going to have to report this meeting to Father. He will be very interested.' Malfoy's father had got himself out of Azkaban last week, and the Ministry had written a full apology to him for "wrongly classifying him as a Death Eater.' The Ministry finaly decided to tell the Wizarding World of Lucius Malfoy's release yesterday. Everyone in the Order new that Voldemort pulled some strings with his connections in the Ministry, and Mrs. Malfoy also helped things by making a _very_ generous donation to the Ministry. The Ministry ended up saying that the Malfoy they caught that night in the Department of Mysteries was not Lucius Malfoy, but a Death Eater in disguise using Polyjuice Potion. So now, Lucius Malfoy was let out and let free to go and kill more people.

"Now Harry, I don't think we should be discussing this now. That is why I think you should come for tea after you are done here." Draco mentally cursed himself for letting himself get lost in thought and not focusing on the conversation in front of him.

"And I already told you,sir, I'm tired." Harry voice was turning very cold, and Dumbledore wasn't liking Harry's attitude at all.

"Ok, then you can join me for tea after breakfast."

"Sorry, Headmaster, but I have class." Harry paused and then smirked. "Surely you don't want me to miss any of my lessons, because I remember at the end of last year, as I was boarding the Hogwarts Express, you came up to me and gave me some books to read during the Summer. You said that you wanted me to learn all that I can, because it would help me in the long run. You certainly wouldn't want me to then go ahead and miss some of class. What if I miss something important, something that could save my life in the long end. You wouldn't my death hanging on your shoulders, would you?"

Malfoy was shocked at that comment. 'Wow. Since when has Potter acted like a Slytherin and been rude to Dumbledore. Is the world about to end?'

"Well then I shall just have to have you come to my office for Dinner."

"Afraid not, I don't want to miss Dinner with my friends. I feel that I have become rather anti-social after this Summer, and I'm still not done catching up with them." Harry was really enjoying torturing Dumbledore.

"Fine, after Dinner."

"But, I have-"

"Mr. Potter, you will come to my office after Dinner tomorrow, and that is final." Dumbledore nodded his head toward Malfoy and the walked away.

Harry laughed quietly as he turned around and watched Dumbledore walk away. He then turned back around and was met up a raised eyebrow from Malfoy.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's not everyday that you witness Dumbledore's Golden Boy be very, shall I say, _silver_." Harry understood what Malfoy said. He had acted very Slytherin a moment ago. It was his Slytherin side that came out tonight when Dumbledore was here. His Slytherin side rarely came out, but lately it was showing up more. He was just angry a lot, and that seemed to be causing it to appear.

"Yes, well I have many secrets, Malfoy."

"Clearly you do, Potter."

The two then got back to work. They were undisturbed until they finished five minutes before curfew. They packed their bags and return the books. They didn't say goodbye to each other. They just left, each heading to their respective house.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued.........**

Please review!!.. Tell me what you think.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Love ya, RandomnessDotCom


End file.
